


the many stops on the way

by halimedes



Category: K-pop, f(x)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halimedes/pseuds/halimedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the road is straight and they’re not.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the many stops on the way

**Author's Note:**

> re-uploading this. it’s one of the few things from that bunch i liked.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/enkannerligen/pic/00007572/)   


 

‘I’m from San Francisco, you’re from LA. We didn’t really have to go on a cross-country road trip to take us from A to B.’

‘We didn’t have to, but we did. You complaining?’

‘Not at all. Just saying,’ Krystal answers and sticks her tongue out, casting a quick look at Amber. Amber laughs and loves the feel of the wind from the open windows running through her hair. She leans back in her seat and watches Krystal drive, Krystal’s eyes on the road again, and has no idea what music that is fitting for this scene. She stole one of the prettiest girls in Korea back to America with her, and no one who doesn’t know of them will ever notice.

Amber bites her lip and watches how the scenery changes with how the miles go by, the highway long and seemingly never ending. She scratches her head and the feel of her hair against her fingers makes her realize that it has gotten longer. Pulling at the ends of it, she confirms that it might be the longest she has had it in years. It has been a while since she dyed it, too.

‘You’re quiet,’ Krystal says.

‘Yeah,’ Amber answers and twists her neck to rest her eyes at Krystal again. It’s nice to be free to look at Krystal as much as she wants to, without having to worry. Having to be cautious. She reaches out with her hand, moving from her own hair to Krystal’s, and she plays with it. Drags her fingers through it. Krystal’s hair is long, as it always is and always should be, and it is black. An unusual color on her, and Amber can’t even remember how long it had been since Krystal had black hair. How long it was since most of it was naturally black.

_Are we old now?_ she wonders, when Krystal turns on the radio and there’s some group that she has never heard of ever before being on some show or another. From what she gathers it’s not even a small, local channel. _Maybe we’ve simply been far too long in Asia._

Amber lets her fingers trail from Krystal’s hair to play with the strap of her dress. Floral patterned, in several shades of blue — cute and girly, really, and maybe they aren’t that old. The song on the radio changes and Krystal begins to sing along after some seconds, merely humming the melody on the verse after a couple of words and then joining in fully at the chorus.


End file.
